Morder a un HombreLobo
by JPeace88
Summary: James Potter se le ocurre una cosa, eso afecta seriamente a Sirius y esta relacionado con nuestro querido Lupin... mi primer Fanfic SiriusRemus


Título: Morder a un hombre-lobo  
Fandom: HP  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
Nota: Este es mi primer Fanfic sobre Sirius y Remus!!!!! Me encanta esta pareja aunque al principio nunca se me había ocurrido… (y saber que la conocí por unos fanfic y opiniones de algunas personas)….bueno este fics puede leerlo una persona de 15 para arriba pero no tengo problema si lo leen gente de 13 o 14 siempre cuando no les desagrade aunque esto es Flash ultra suave. Dedicado a las Shipper de Sirius/Remus, disfrútenlo!!!!!

* * *

Era una mañana a finales de Mayo en Hogsmeade donde dos chicos hablaban en la tienda de dulces "Honeydukes". 

-Ya es segunda vez que Remus nos deja solo y no viene con nosotros a Hogsmeade- Dijo un chico de cabello algo largo de color negro y ojos de un color gris.

-Debe ser que se acerca la luna para Lunático… ¿acaso no habías pensando en eso Canuto?- Opino el otro chico con cabello negro muy alborotado con gafas y ojos de color un castaño claro.

Sirius suspiro rendido, no entendía porque Remus no había asistido con ellos… en cambio Peter Pettigrew se había quedado en Hogwarts a causa de un accidente en la clase de pociones que habían echo que le afectara un poco y hacerlo permanecer en la enfermería por el fin de semana.

-Aun así… no es divertido venir acá sin el, James- Volvió a repetir Sirius como por quinta vez o eso creía James.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo James con una sonrisa maligna mientras salían de "Honeydukes".

-¿Qué malvado plan se te ha ocurrido ahora James?- Pregunto Sirius, tambien con una sonrisa maligna asomándose entre sus labios.

-Mejor dicho es una apuesta… espero que seas capaz de hacerlo- Respondió finalmente James con un dejo de misterio. Por la mente de Sirius corrieron mil ideas, pero sabia que cualquier cosa que le propusiera hacer James el seria capaz de hacerlo sin importar el peligro.

-¡Vamos suelta de una vez Potter!- Exclamo Sirius impaciente… hacerlo esperar no era una de sus mejores cualidades.

-La apuesta es…- Comenzó a decir James Potter lentamente para desesperar a Sirius, cuando capto que su amigo se desesperaba decidió terminar la frase-…besar a Remus. Al escuchar esas palabras Sirius sintió como algo en su interior daba un vuelco… no sabia si era por asco o placer pero de algo estaba seguro y era que nunca había sentido una sensación así antes.

-¿Es… estas seguro James?- Logro articular Sirius con un nerviosismo nada propio en el.

-Absolutamente… si no lo logras limpiaras la habitación tu mismo sin ayuda y guardaras todas mis cosas en mi baúl- Dijo James mostrando una sonrisa triunfante.

Después de eso James dejo solo a Sirius con la excusa que tenia que ir a comprar algunas cosas, pero Sirius sabia que la verdadera razón era se que iba a juntarse con Lily Evans.

Sirius volvió a Hogwarts y se fue directamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor extremadamente calmado algo que le pareció sumamente extraño a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Contraseña?- Pidió la dama gorda al ver que llegaba Sirius.

-"Snargaluff"- Dijo Sirius aun con la mente en el aire.

Sirius se quedo paralizado al entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor al ver quien estaba… nada menos que Remus Lupin, el muy infeliz se hallaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro de transformaciones sin tener idea de los propósitos del joven Potter y Black.

-Si vienes por la tarea de Transformaciones esta en mi cama en caso que quieras copiarlo y junto a el hay un papel de que palabras puedes cambiar- Dijo Remus Lupin con mucha naturalidad sin despegar su vista del libro de Transformaciones.

-Esta bien… Lunático- Se limito a decir Sirius sentándose a su lado, haciendo que Lupin despegara su mirada del libro.

-Es primera vez que no saltas como loco cuando te dejo copiar mi tarea… ¿James y tu tuvieron otra discusión?- Dijo Remus seriamente pareciéndole extraño el comportamiento de Sirius- O será que te sientes mal por haberle saboteado la poción a Peter.

-Eso fue divertido…- Rememoro Sirius- …No, nos peleamos pero me puso algo imposible de hacer- Dijo poniéndose nervioso.

-¿Y que es eso imposible de hacer?... yo podría ayudarte y tu lo sabes- Dijo Remus con sinceridad, tanto que hizo que a Sirius sintiera una extraña sensación recorrerle por el cuerpo.

-Nada que te importe-Respondió bruscamente Sirius, y se marcho a la habitación donde se recostó en su cama para pensar.

"_Maldito Potter, porque tenia que venir a poner algo tan difícil… algo con que podría arruinar su amistad con Remus Lupin."_

Sin darse cuenta Sirius comenzó a quedarse dormido y no despertó hasta el día siguiente con los primeros rayos de la mañana.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, los alumnos desayunaban y abrían las correspondencias que le habían llegado de sus hogares. De los merodeadores todos se servían grandes cantidades de comidas menos Sirius que apenas tocaba su tostada.

-¿Te sientes mal Sirius?... no es propio apenas mordisquear una tostada- Dijo Remus mientras se servia un poco de tocino y huevos fritos.

-¡Vamos amigo tienes que comer algo… extrañamente todo esta delicioso esta mañana!- Dijo James sirviéndose un pedazo de tarta de melaza.

-Iré a dar un paseo… en total no tengo hambre- Dijo Sirius y se fue del salón.

-Sirius se fue sin comer… no puedo creerlo- Comento Lily, y Remus asintió en su cara se podía notar que estaba preocupado.

-¿Seguro no le hiciste nada?- Pregunto Lily a James que solo atino poner una cara lo mas inocente posible.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- Exclamo Lily histérica a James- ¡Por eso Sirius esta tan raro… para peor Remus piensa que es por algo que el dijo!.

-Solo quería jugar un rato- Se excuso James Potter con una sonrisa traviesa de niño pequeño.

-Tan distraído eres que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa… no puedo creerlo- Lo regaño Lily.

Después de terminar de desayunar Remus Lupin se dispuso a buscar a Sirius por todo Hogwarts… ya llevaba como una gran parte del castillo cuando decidió que podría estar afuera ya que conocía bastante bien los terrenos.

Cerca del lago en una zona media oculta a la vista de los demás alumnos de Hogwarts, ahí estaba Sirius con la mirada fija en el lago pero sin observar algo específico que saliera de ahí solo un punto perdido.

-Te he estado buscando toda la mañana…-Dijo Remus sentándose a su lado-…Te traje algunos pasteles que te encantan- Agrego Remus mostrando un pequeño paquete.

Sirius no le respondió… seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Si quieres… vuelvo más tarde- Dijo Remus mientras se levantaba, pero fue detenido por Sirius que lo obligo a sentarte de nuevo.

-Quédate… no me molesta- Dijo Sirius seriamente.

El corazón de Lupin dio un salto al escuchar hablar a Sirius de esa manera… era su idea o Sirius iba a decir lo que el siempre soñó que le dijera.

-Remus…tu…me…gustas- Logro admitir finalmente el orgulloso Sirius Black.

Remus bajo la cabeza nervioso sin creer lo que oía en esas palabras y luego la volvió a levantar.

-Tu tambien me gustas Canuto- Confeso Remus sonrojado.

Los dos se acercaron lentamente hasta comenzar un beso que poco a poco comenzaba a cobrar mas fuerza.

Después James Potter solo consiguió retos por partes de Lily y fue obligado a limpiar su propia suciedad, mientras Remus y Sirius lograban mantener un balance en su relación sin importar lo que James dijera o todo Hogwarts… que va a quien le importaba la opinión del resto de entupidos estudiantes.


End file.
